Dark Elites
Introduction The guild Dark Elites is a vast English speaking community in the Dofus fantasy world with over 90+ members, all who come on regularly each day. We were founded October 31, 2007. Since then we have built a thriving group of active players, where there's usually 10+ members online at the same time. Growing, we have quite a large pool of level 100+s who represent more than half of our guild members and who actively contribute to our newer members. If that isn't enough, we're friendly, one of the the main factors we're known for. As a whole, Dark Elites continuously works to reach out to other guildies so as not to leave out. What does all this mean in more simple terms? We're fun and here for you! What We Stand For Our main task is to try, to the best of our ability, to make everyone happy. Because of this, we may be stricter than most guilds. Constantly begging for items, spamming, hacking, taking part in childish behavior, and greed are the few things that are not tolerated. We're here to work together as a family and help one another to be the best we can be. If you can't yet part with your teddy bear or enjoy cheating others through life, this guild may not be the right one for you! Description: Guild picture taken with 24 of our active guild members. Description: Guild picture taken on Wabbit Island. Guild Forums We have well organized guild forums up and running that provides a chatting system, nice easy layout style, forum ranking system(ranked by post), and over 30 various forum topics, including our complete guild rules and ranking system. Only some forum topics are provided for "guests" though. This is to protect the guild's privacy. Click here to visit our website. Events We host 8 events in the guild monthly, which do not include events hosted with allied guilds. Each guild event is hosted once per month, which allows us to host at least one or two events per week. Some of our events also include 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place prizes. We also host special events to help level up lower leveled guildies, encouraging high levels. Why host events? Events bring the guild together, forming tighter friendship bonds. Keep in mind though: events are for the fun of being together rather than the prizes involved. Though there sometimes is competition, don't be discouraged if you don't win! There will always be that same exact event next month. Hunts We go on various hunts and dungeons, as well as the events mentioned earlier. In fact, our signature dungeon seems to be the Blop Dungeon. Ever since the dungeon was first introduced to the Dofus world, it quickly became a favorite among our guildies. Due to how active we are, we're always willing to do any hunts/dungeons you suddenly have the inspiration to do. All you need to do is ask in guild chat. Or, you can ask on our forums to plan the hunt/dungeon ahead of time! =) Some of us in the Blop Dungeon (L to R): Kasaboubou, Iceburg-Slim, Nanee-Bhu, non-guildy, Blasphemera, Titania-Erza, NPC, Fairy-Tail Guild Paddocks We have 5 paddocks: 1 beautiful 14 mount paddock, 1 huge 13 mount paddock, 1 pretty large 11 mount paddock, 1 rather big 8 mount paddock next to our 14 mount paddock, and another rather big 8 mount paddock near the 13 mount paddock. The following is a description of the paddock, along with a picture. =) * 14 mount Cania Plains Paddock (-18, -43) * 13 mount Edge of Brakmar Paddock (-31,44) * 11 mount Cania Plains Paddock (-8,-38) * 8 mount Cania Plains Paddock (-17,-43) * 8 mount Sidimote Moor Paddock (-13,23) Mounts and Breeding There are 5 active breeders in the guild: Nanee-bhu, SweetAngel, Macs-Eni, Appono, and Dealilia. Three of whom are advanced breeders: Dealilia, SweetAngel, and Nanee-bhu. We also have a special mount price discount for guild members, which goes by your guild rank. I'm also always willing to mature a mount or breed one for a guild member free of cost if the mounts are provided, even though I no longer breed. Guild Houses We currently have 5 houses: 1 Big Baker House (-27,-51), 1 Gigantic Brakmarian House with a handyman workbench (-29,38), 1 Small Keeholo House (-54,20), and 1 Small Astrubian House (6,-15), and 1 Sufokian House (16,28). Ranks and Rights We go by an organized ranking system, which can be viewed here. Rights may not be rewarded under special conditions (ex: the right may be strongly based on trust, and the guildy may not be known well enough to receive the right). Rights are taken seriously and are rewarded to those deserving. High Officers Meet the officers! If you have any further questions, you may private message in-game our trusted high ranked body. *Always reaching out to fellow guildies, SweetAngel (who everyone likes to refer to as Sweet) actively contributes to help the guild progress. She organizes events, covers most of the paddock and guild prize costs, aids with dragoturkey needs,and so on. Having high expectations of her guildies, Sweet's main goal is to form a guild that well surpasses most in both personality and structure. Over a year of work and building, she was able to make the guild respected and supreme, forming 2 unique elements - character and body. On an end note, Sweet loves whipping those out of line. ;) *Khairy is a thoughtful type. Very precise and thorough, she places careful attention toward detail. Khairy is also punctual to most events happening in the guild. Caring and looking out for others, she helps the guild body by participating in dungeons, aiding with donations, and giving advice when needed. She also helps with recruiting as well as ranking, taking some weight off Sweet's shoulder's. However, as much as she is kind, she has a strange thirst for blood as well and won't hesitate to slaughter all enemies that walk in her way. *Nanee-bhu is a kind character. She does not place judgments on individuals and is one of the first people willing to go on a dungeon run once it is offered. She's very active in-game and will defend our percs or attack an enemy perc without a second thought. Very to the point, she will not hesitate to express her opinion or give her point of view. Nanee may hit from afar, but don't be fooled. She is one challenge of a cra. *The best way to describe chiuchia is "fun"! She's always willing to go on hunts, dungeons, participate in events, and help out with drops. As well as friendly, she has a strict side that may come to play as she helps enforce our guild regulations. She's also pretty active on our forums and won't hesitate to give advice or state her opinion. Though she's crazy about her madolls, she hits hard so it's best to keep a good distance. Guild Allies The following is a list of Guild Allies we associate ourselves with and support. Guild Leader Brat Pack Funkymonkey, Freakymonkey, Molika Chains of Honour Tranzmutate Heaven Knights Shelor Hi Society No leader. The guild leads equally. Knights Who Say Ni Snugglicious Lithuania Ms-elenyte Ministry of Silly Walks Hephaestus OOHRAH Raj-rios Sarboab shreloche Us Against The World Aurorabr U S S R Iriel White Lastlight Joining Requirements We prefer those age 18 and over.. though it is not required if you show yourself mature. You must speak understandable English and be level 100+ to join, no exceptions. We also don't accept any alts, and account sharing is discouraged. Keep in mind, you must read the guild rules before joining. This is located here. I also ask new recruits what i call "recruiting questions" in order to get to know their character, personality, and how they are. We're a friendly guild. The character of the person invited matters to us. We don't just invite anyone. To fill out the form to join.. just click here. The form should be under the Recruitment section. You do not need to be logged in to post in this section. After you follow the directions and post, I will send you a pm in-game and decide from there. =) Category:Rosal Guilds